comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man
Iron Man is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Iron Man #28: 18 Jun 2014 Current Issue :Iron Man Special #1: 30 Jul 2014 Next Issue :none scheduled; see Superior Iron Man Status Monthly (sometimes twice-monthly) series. Characters Main Characters *'Iron Man/Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Iron Man Special #1 Iron Man #28 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: The Invincible Iron Man, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #1, plus Tales of Suspense #84-99 & Iron Man and Sub-Mariner #1 . - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Invincible Iron Man, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #2-13. - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Invincible Iron Man, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #14-25. - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Invincible Iron Man, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 1 #26-38. - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Invincible Iron Man, vol. 8' - Collects vol. 1 #39-53. - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Invincible Iron Man, vol. 9' - Collects vol. 1 #54-67. - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Invincible Iron Man, vol. 10' - Collects vol. 1 #68-81. - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Invincible Iron Man, vol. 11' - Collects vol. 1 #82-94 & Annual #3-4. - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Invincible Iron Man, vol. 12' - Collects vol. 1 #95-112. - - (forthcoming, May 2019) *'Avengers: The Crossing' - Collects vol. 1 #319-325, plus Avengers vol. 1 #390-365, Avengers: The Crossing & Avengers: Timeslide, Force Works #16-22, War Machine #20-25 & Age of Innocence: The Rebirth of Iron Man - *'Iron Man: Extremis' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "Redefines the armored avenger’s world for the 21st century—a landscape of terrifying new technologies that threaten to overwhelm fragile mankind! What is Extremis, who has unleashed it, and what does its emergence portend for the world?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116125 *'Iron Man, vol. 1: Believe' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. "The lethal techno virus Extremis is out in the wild and out for grabs to the highest bidder! Introducing the Circle, a mysterious high-tech brotherhood of mech-knights, as Tony's hunt for the rogue Extremis Units takes him to the island of New Camelot! As he dogfights the secret Russian Black Exoskeleton Academy's greatest pilot, Iron Man must act fast... and Tony Stark must build faster! It's up to Tony to contain Extremis, and that means creating a new suit of armor..." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168338 *'Iron Man, vol. 2: The Secret Origin of Tony Stark, book 1' - Collects vol. 5 #6-11. "Many years ago, Howard and Maria Stark had a baby — but there’s something you don’t know. Learn the truth about Las Vegas and Area 51 as the two great myths of Nevada collide. Meanwhile, in a distant galaxy, Tony Stark screams!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168346 *'Iron Man, vol. 3: The Secret Origin of Tony Stark, book 2' - Collects vol. 5 #12-17. "The shocking secret origin of Tony Stark continues! And it began with his birth! As the manipulative alien power's ulterior motive is laid bare, an even more massive surprise awaits at a deserted battlefield from the beginning of time!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168354 *'Iron Man, vol. 4: Iron Metropolitan' - Collects vol. 5 #18-22 & 20.INH. "Tony Stark has returned from space with a vision of a better world. But who is his secret ally, what is his secret resource — and who would try to stop him? It’s the grand unveiling of the core of Troy, Tony’s Iron Metropolitan city of tomorrow! What could go wrong? Well, Pepper could meet P.E.P.P.E.R., or discover Tony’s family secret — or both! And if the Mandarin is truly dead, then who is Mandarin- Seven: Red Peril — and how did they get the villain’s rings? As the Iron Phalanx attacks and the skies burn red above Troy, Iron Man investigates the Mandarins. Meanwhile Red Peril uncovers Troy’s shocking secret!" - *'Iron Man, vol. 5: Rings of the Mandarin' - Collects vol. 5 #23-28. "Malekith the Accursed, lord of the Dark Elves, has a problem with Iron Man. Then again, Malekith the Accursed has a problem with pretty much everyone on Earth. And when Malekith the Accursed strikes, blood will flow and darkness will fall…unless Iron Man can gain the upper hand! It’s cutting-edge mortal science versus the most arcane Asgardian science imaginable…all in a bath of blood." - Omnibus Hardcovers *'Iron Man by Michelinie, Layton & Romita Jr. Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #115-157. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167129 *'Iron Man by Burt Busiek & Sean Chen Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-25 & Annual 1998 & 1999; plus Captain America vol. 3 #8, Quicksilver #10, Avengers vol. 3 #7, Fantastic Four vol. 3 #15, Thor vol. 2 #17, Peter Parker: Spider-Man #11, Juggernaut: The Eighth Day & Iron Man: The Iron Age #1-2. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168141 *'Iron Man: The Mask in the Iron Man Omnibus' - Collects vol. 3 #26-49, ½ & Annual 2000 & 2001. - Trade Paperbacks *'Essential Iron Man, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #1-11, plus Tales of Suspense #73-99, Tales to Astonish #82, & Iron Man & Sub-Mariner #1 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 0785114874 *'Essential Iron Man, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #12-38, plus Daredevil vol. 1 #73 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 078512764X *'Essential Iron Man, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #39-61 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142541 *'Essential Iron Man, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #62-75, 77-87 & Annual #3 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167331 *'Iron Man Epic Collection, vol. 1: The Golden Avenger' - Collects vol. 1 #1, the Iron Man stories from Tales of Suspense #73-99, & Iron Man & Sub-Mariner #1. - *'Iron Man Epic Collection, vol. 2: By Force of Arms' - Collects Iron Man stories from Tales of Suspense #39-72. - *'Iron Man Epic Collection, vol. 3: The Man Who Killed Tony Stark' - Collects vol. 1 #2-24. - *'Iron Man Epic Collection, vol. 10: The Enemy Within' - Collects vol. 1 #158-177 & Annual #5. "Things are looking grim for Tony Stark. A string of battles with Diablo, the Serpent Squad and AIM have worn him out — and when rival industrialist Obadiah Stane targets Stark International for a very hostile takeover, the urge to crawl back into the bottle becomes overwhelming. With Tony in no condition to defend his company, his most loyal friend must step up to bat. That’s right: Jim Rhodes takes over as Iron Man! But Rhodey had better figure out how to use Tony’s armor fast — because Stane, Magma, Thunderball, Firebrand and more aren’t going to give him time to learn the ropes! And while Rhodey endures his trial by fire, can Tony stop his self-destructive spiral before it’s too late?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785187871 *'Iron Man Epic Collection, vol. 11: Duel of Iron' - Collects vol. 1 #178-195 & Annual #6-7. "Is the world big enough for two Iron Men? While Tony Stark battles the bottle, James Rhodes soars to ever greater heights in the red and gold! He'll test himself against deadly foes Radioactive Man and the Mandarin, then become a West Coast Avenger after proving his mettle alongside Marvel's greatest heroes." - *'Iron Man Epic Collection, vol. 13: Stark Wars' - Collects vol. 1 #215-232 & Annual #9. "Tony Stark is back in the groove as Iron Man, from outer space to the ocean depths. But the new Stark Enterprises is on constant super-villain alert, under attack from familiar faces like Spymaster and new threats like the ethereal Ghost. And when Tony discovers that his technology has been stolen and abused, he declares war on anyone in armor! Iron Man’s new ruthless streak brings him into conflict with the U.S. government, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. And as his actions grow ever more extreme, he must battle an old friend in a new guise — Steve Rogers, aka the Captain!" - *'Iron Man Epic Collection, vol. 14: Return of the Ghost' - Collects vol. 1 #233-244, plus Iron Man: Crash & Marvel Fanfare #22-23 & 44. "The Ghost is back! As Tony Stark struggles with the ramifications of the Armor Wars, he must convince the world there’s a new Iron Man — and what better way to boost Shell-Head’s popularity than stopping a nuclear satellite from crashing to Earth! Spider-Man helps out against the Radioactive Man as Steve Rogers and Ant-Man drop by! But while an alien spreads horror in orbit, the Rhino wreaks havoc on Earth! Fearsome foes are lining up to take down Iron Man — but will Blacklash, Blizzard and Boomerang help him against the Ghost? And will the most dangerous threat of all be Grey Gargoyle, the Mandarin, Doctor Doom…or Tony’s new flame, Kathy Dare?!" - *'Iron Man Epic Collection, vol. 15: Doom' - Collects vol. 1 #245-257 & Annual #10-11. "Iron Man and Doctor Doom face off in the future! The armored foes are reunited in a future version of Camelot, where they must join a reborn Arthur and Merlin in battle with very familiar faces! Then, Loki cultivates chaos as his Acts of Vengeance pit shell-head against the Wrecker and Chemistro! Inside the armor, Tony Stark continues to come to terms with his paralysis, and the Maggia makes its move - but what is their involvement with Hydra and A.I.M.?" - *'Iron Man Epic Collection, vol. 16: War Games' - Collects vol. 1 #258-277. "Tony Stark has a bullet lodged in his spine … but if it wants to kill him, it had better get in line! The ghost of an old enemy, the machinations of a vengeful madman and a menace from within Tony's own body combine into Armor Wars II, the cataclysmic sequel to one of Iron Man's most infamous storylines! Next, the Mandarin has returned once again - but when the villain unleashes the power of the kingsized alien dragon Fin Fang Foom, it's going to take two Iron Men to stop them! Finally, it's Cold War chaos as Iron Man and the Black Widow race to stop World War III! Plus: the origin of Iron Man!" - *'Iron Man Epic Collection, vol. 17: War Machine' - Collects vol. 1 #278-289 & Annual #12-13. - - (forthcoming, April 2020) *'Iron Man: Demon in a Bottle' - Collects vol. 1 #120-128. "Iron Man faces his most untouchable foe in criminal industrialist Justin Hammer and his army of super-villains! But can the Armored Avenger overcome an even more implacable personal demon, invulnerable to technology or wealth?"- *'Iron Man: Armor Wars' - Collects vol. 1 #225-232. "When Tony Stark discovers that the same technology he used to create the Iron Man armor is now in the hands of several deadly super-villains, he swears to use the power of Iron Man to bring the evil to an end - and to take back what's his." - *'Iron Man: War Machine' - Collects vol. 1 #281-291. "When his longtime employer and friend seemingly loses his struggle to hold onto life, Jim Rhodes dons the new War Machine armor and shows the world what's black and white and fed up all over! Can even cutting-edge Stark-tech withstand Firepower, Atom Smasher, and the Living Laser? And while Rhodes is filling Stark's boots, what's up with the empty armor zipping around?" - *'Iron Man/War Machine: Hands of the Mandarin' - Collects vol. 1 #310-312, plus War Machine #8-10, Force Works #6-7, and Marvel Comics Presents #169-172. "Iron Man’s friendship with War Machine is strained to the breaking point — and his new team, Force Works, is still working out the kinks. And if that wasn’t enough, the Mandarin has located the ancient alien artifact known as the Heart of Darkness — and that spells trouble for Tony Stark! Determined to end the age of technology and return the world to a feudal state, the Mandarin and his new Avatars begin an all-out assault on Hong Kong! Will Force Works rise to the occasion? Can War Machine’s badly damaged armor withstand the brutal battle? And how can the captured Iron Man possibly overcome the Mandarin’s new cosmic power?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785184287 *'Avengers/Iron Man: First Sign' - Collects vol. 1 #326-331, plus Captain America vol. 1 #449, Thor vol. 1 #496, & Avengers vol. 1 #396-400. "Earth’s Mightiest Heroes are in disarray: Thor is powerless, and Iron Man has been replaced — by himself?! But when the terrorist group Zodiac invades New York City, Captain America must attempt to assemble the Avengers once more! Plus: After a nuclear bomb is dropped on Hulk and Thor, the Avengers go on the hunt for Gamma Bombs planted across America! Tony Stark and War Machine are attacked by an arsenal of Iron Man suits! Madame Masque sows paranoia among the Avengers as Hercules and Deathcry leave the team!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785184961 *'Iron Man by Joe Quesada' - Collects vol. 3 #26-32, ½ & Annual 2000. "Tony Stark has created the most advanced suit of armor yet: one with artificial intelligence! The suit moves on its own, fights on its own - and makes decisions on its own. The new Iron Man has none of Tony's weaknesses...except for Rumiko Fujikawa, the woman Tony loves. The suit loves her too...and so, for it to take over Tony's life and "become" him for good, there's one more thing that has to happen: Iron Man must kill Tony Stark! Plus: Iron Man discovers the technologically advanced Sons of Yinsen, worshippers of the man who helped Tony invent his very first armored suit. But when he learns that his first foe, Wong Chu, still lives, Iron Man must team with the Sons to shatter Wong Chu's empire!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167366 *'Iron Man: Extremis' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "Redefines the armored avenger’s world for the 21st century—a landscape of terrifying new technologies that threaten to overwhelm fragile mankind! What is Extremis, who has unleashed it, and what does its emergence portend for the world?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122583 *'Iron Man: Execute Program' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12. "Having exposed himself to the Extremis enhancile, Tony Stark is a new man – literally! But that's what has his New Avengers allies worried! And who is the mysterious figure working his way down a list of politically sensitive targets?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122842 *'Civil War: Iron Man' - Collects vol. 4 #13-14, plus Iron Man/Captain America: Casualties of War and Civil War: The Confession. "First, get inside the mind of Tony Stark, and learn why he feels superhuman registration is necessary – and why he's taken it upon himself to lead the charge for its implementation! Big changes are in store for Iron Man in the post-Civil War landscape, and the build-up begins here! Plus: In the midst of Civil War, Captain America and Iron Man meet secretly, one last time, to see if there’s any hope of working things out before further tragedy occurs. How could these two men, once the closest of friends and staunchest of allies, end up leading opposing armies in the conflict tearing apart the Marvel Universe? And finally, two of the Marvel heroes most affected by the shocking conclusion of the war get together one last time in a heart-wrenching finale that cannot be missed. What is said between them will set the course of the Marvel Universe for years to come. This is the confession." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123148 *'Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.' - Collects vol. 4 #15-18, plus Strange Tales #135 and Iron Man vol. 1 #129. " Tony Stark, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. It's day one of a new role for Tony as he takes up the mantle of the missing Nick Fury to lead S.H.I.E.L.D. into the 21st century! But what does this mean for the future of Iron Man?" *'Hulk: WWH – X-Men' - Collects vol. 4 #19-20, plus Avengers: The Initiative #4-5, The Irredeemable Ant-Man #10, World War Hulk: X-Men #1-3, and Ghost Rider #12-13. "The effects of World War Hulk are being felt across the entire Marvel Universe. When the Hulk and his Warbound invade America, the Superhuman Armed Forces answer the call! Our young recruits have seen plenty of action, but will it prepare them for ALL-OUT WAR?! Meanwhile, the Irredeemable Ant-Man is on the run, hiding from S.H.I.E.L.D. But now things have changed — the Hulk has come to town. Will Ant-Man finally be the hero he was born to become and defend New York City from the Green Goliath? Also, with Iron Man missing after his battle with the Hulk, S.H.I.E.L.D. is thrown into chaos! In other corners of the Marvel U Johnny Blaze gets what he wanted. Temporarily setting aside his quest for the remaining avatars of Lucifer, he has forced the Ghost Rider into a confrontation with The Hulk in hopes of saving the innocent. And it's an all-out action as the X-Men battle the Hulk in defense of Professor Xavier's dream!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128883 *'Iron Man: Haunted' - Collects vol. 4 #21-28 & Annual #1. "As the man behind the mask, Tony Stark’s life has hit rock bottom. His plans for the super hero Initiative have hit a tragic snag. His former flame, believed dead, is being manipulated by one of his deadliest enemies. Even to his strongest allies, Stark appears to be descending into a mental breakdown while everything around him swirls out of control. Now, with the lives of millions hanging in the balance, Iron Man must fight his way out of the darkness and prevent the Mandarin from releasing a plague that would change humanity as we know it! Plus: S.H.I.E.L.D. has a problem, and her name is Madame Hydra. The leader of the world's deadliest terror organization is also the lawful ruler of Wolverine's old stomping ground: the island nation of Madripoor. Unable to depose her openly, S.H.I.E.L.D. sends in its best man to secretly take her down. His name? Stark... Tony Stark. But with his Extremis powers blocked and his Iron Man armor hovering in orbit for emergencies only, can the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. survive against enemies like Bloodscream and Roughhouse, who've nearly killed Wolverine himself?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125574 *'Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.: With Iron Hands' - Collects vol. 4 #29-32. "When an unseen terrorist throws a struggling nation into chaos, Tony Stark's past as a munitions manufacturer collides with his present role as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Is Tony himself responsible? And what's his connection to the deadly menace growing within S.H.I.E.L.D. itself?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122982 *'Secret Invasion: War Machine' - Collects vol. 4 #33-35 plus vol. 1 #144. "The Skrulls have stricken Iron Man with an alien virus that renders his armor and technology useless! But Tony Stark plans for every possibility...so it's time to say hello to Tony's not-so-little friend-War Machine, weapon of S.H.I.E.L.D.! But can one man, even one as well-armed as James Rhodes, stand alone against a worldwide invasion?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134557 *'Iron Man, vol. 1: Believe' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. - *'Iron Man, vol. 2: The Secret Origin of Tony Stark, book 1' - Collects vol. 5 #6-11. - *'Iron Man, vol. 3: The Secret Origin of Tony Stark, book 2' - Collects vol. 5 #12-17. - *'Iron Man, vol. 4: Iron Metropolitan' - Collects vol. 5 #18-22 & 20.INH. - *'Iron Man, vol. 5: Rings of the Mandarin' - Collects vol. 5 #23-28. - *'Iron Man: Heroes Return — The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-14, plus Captain America vol. 3 #8, Quicksilver #10, Avengers vol. 3 #7, Iron Man/Captain America Annual 1998, & Fantastic Four vol. 3 #15. - - *'Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. — The Complete Collection' - Collects vol. 4 #15-32 & Annual #1. - Digital *'Iron Man: Demon in a Bottle' - Collects vol. 1 #120-128. - - *'Iron Man: Armor Wars' - Collects vol. 1 #225-232. - - *'Iron Man: War Machine' - Collects vol. 1 #281-291. - - *'Iron Man/War Machine: Hands of the Mandarin' - Collects vol. 1 #310-312, plus War Machine #8-10, Force Works #6-7, and Marvel Comics Presents #169-172. - *'Iron Man: Extremis' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. - - comiXology *'Iron Man: Execute Program' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12. - - *'Civil War: Iron Man' - Collects vol. 4 #13-14, plus Iron Man/Captain America: Casualties of War and Civil War: The Confession - - *'Iron Man, vol. 1: Believe' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. - - *'Iron Man, vol. 2: The Secret Origin of Tony Stark, book 1' - Collects vol. 5 #6-11. - - *'Iron Man, vol. 3: The Secret Origin of Tony Stark, book 2' - Collects vol. 5 #12-17. - - *'Iron Man, vol. 4: Iron Metropolitan' - Collects vol. 5 #18-22 & 20.INH. - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Kieron Gillen. Artist/Covers: Greg Land. Created by Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck & Jack Kirby. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-332, 1968-1996 * Volume 2: #1-13, 1996-1997 (Heroes Reborn) * Volume 3: #1-89, 1998-2004 (Heroes Return) * Volume 4: #1-35, 2005-2009 (#15-35 as Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.) * Volume 5: #1- , 2013-present See also The Invincible Iron Man. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 30 Aug 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/iron-man-marvel-now-kieron-gillen.html Kieron Gillen Talks Extremis-Fueled Marvel NOW! Iron Man] * 01 Jun 2008 - WW Philly: Gage Unleashes War Machine * 20 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16495 Moore Welcomes Moviegoers in Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.] * 15 Apr 2008 - Stuart Moore on "With Iron Hands" * 25 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12197 Waxing Shellhead 4: Gage on Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Annual] * 24 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12184 Waxing Shellhead 2: Knaufs Talk Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.] * 22 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12174 Waxing Shellhead Part 1: Brevoort Talks Iron Man] * 04 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006760 Chris Gage, Director of Iron Man] * 28 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11714 Stark. Tony Stark: Gage Talks Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Annual] * 11 Feb 2007 - Daniel and Charles Knauf: Men of Iron * 17 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6894 Iron Man Conference Call Transcript with Daniel & Charlie Knauf] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Iron Man Category:Super-Hero